CloserThanEver
by RiceBallMaker94
Summary: "Look Kags its just practice okay so relax, I'm your bestfriend I love you okay its not cheating when you're just helping me out, help me to help you okay," he said with a smirk while pushing her on the bed. R&R ! Disclaimer I dont Own Inuyahsa , My first lemon. don't be too mean
1. Chapter 1

_Just when I thought my life can't get any Crazier , It took a big 360 and ended up falling in love with my Best friend Inuyasha and the bad part about it is he went with the worlds biggest bitch Kikyo Oh god I hate her ! but thats not all of my problem. One day he asked me for my help for something , something real private that only I can help him with and just let me tell you how our friendship turned into something we secretly always wanted._

* * *

Inuyasha whispered in her ear while reaching under her skirt, he teased her clit through her already soaking panties."Damn Kags wet for me already I didn't even get started yet" as he removed his fingers from her swollen clit to show her how wet she and then slide his fingers back in her panties to play with her some more.

Kagome stood there in awe, she still couldn't believe she let her best friend "practice" giving her head so he would he wouldn't disappoint his girl friend. And as much Kagome thought this idea of his was odd i mean come on now she should be mad yelling at him to his ears fall off but she didn't instead she let her best friend that she been head over heels in love with since high school finger her in HER ROOM, "_Oh my i must be dreaming and if i am i don't want to wake up... ohhh his fingers feel so good in me and his breath and the kisses he is leaving on my neck is making me wetter by the second did he always turn me on like this?"_

"Ahhhh...mmmm Inu...yasha maybe..we should...Ohhh stop.." Kagome moan out. Inuyahsa stopped his movements for a second to look at her in her eyes. "Why Kags you feel uncomfortable?" he asked concern but still rubbing his growing erection against her wet core. _"Did she always look so good, I don't know why but it feels so right being with her, she always make me happy and maybe i should tell her the real reason i'm doing this, Me and kikyo really haven't been on a good foot lately, but she still have this on and off thing with hobo maybe she feels bad for him and doesn't want me" _

"Yahsayou have a girlfriend a bitch but a girlfriend maybe this isnt.." Kagome words were cut off when Inuyasha kiss her with passion which shocked both of them "_He acts if he doesn't care about his girlfriend and at this point i could careless"_

"Look_ Kags its just practice oka_y so relax I'm your bestfriend I love you okay its not cheating when you're just helping me out , Help me to help you okay" he said with a smirk and pushing her on the bed.

" Fine i Trust you" giving him her best smiles._"Yeah "Best friend" if only more"._

"_Hopefully after this Kagome can finally give me , us a chance."_

Ducking his head under her skirt, Inuyasha just about came in his pants as the thick scent of her arousal hit him. _"Oh Kami she smell so fucking good, my demon is yearning to taste her"_ He licked his lips in anticipation. He took one hard lick of her and Kagome's hips bucked up thighs. He lapped his tongue against her again, this time stopping when he reached her little button to tease it. Kagome let out a shriek of pleasure when he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Though he couldn't see her, Inuyasha pictured her head thrashing around as her face flushed hotly. Her chest would be quivering with the tension she was using to hold her body still. Inuyasha let his mouth trail down to her hole, gently using his tongue to rub her inner walls.

Her panting became harder as her thighs clamped tightly to his shoulders. He smiled in manly pride at bringing pleasure to his best friend. He wanted to give her the best orgasm possible, so he slid two long fingers into her and wriggled them around until he found the spot that had her moaning his name. His mouth latched back onto her clit as he pumped his fingers carefully. When he used his teeth to very carefully nibble on the hardened bud, Kagome's hips launched into the air as she exploded into her orgasm.

When her walls stopped clenching his fingers, Inuyasha pulled his head out from under her skirt to smirk at her. Hair an absolute mess and face flushed, Kagome looked at him in pure lust . When he met her eyes, she groaned.

"So how was it?" He said fixing her skirt

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening she still couldn't catch her breath "_Omg I think I'm inlove I mean I knew I always love Inuyahsa but I think the love increased tenfold , man but I can't help but to feel guilt cause I can't have him like I want too man he keeps staring at me I should answer him"_

Inuyahsa lift up his brow in confusion while his ears dropped in disappointment as he stare at Kagome, he waved a hand in her face "Hello Earth to Kagome"

"Huh umm yeah Yasha" she panted out

"So what you think?" "_Was I that bad ? I really hope I pleasure her I don't know but I always felt a huge spark between us but she's my best friend right? We can't see each other like that I mean we'll I did just eat her out but I love Kagome for so long I don't think she feels the same way since she messes with Hobo!" _

"Oh that it was... "_AMAZING! WONDERFUL, SEXY, IT WAS OH MY KAMI FUCK ME !" _It was well it was wayyyyyy WAY better than Hojo but you could a little more practice. she lied.

"What Kagome! I practically had you screaming my name and I was nothing but good and of course I'm better than Hobo!" Inuyasha said slightly offend but sensing her lie.

"Look Yahsa you asked for my opinion and I have it take it or leave it " kagome said folding her arms

"Fine maybe I should ask somebody else for there opini..."

"NOO!" Kagome said shouting Inuyasha smirked at his best friend outburst " FINE Yasha truth be told you were amazing okay I guess I just wanted uhhh... Ummm you know another go" Kagome said blushing looking at her toes and twirling her fingers in her hair.

Inuyasha grabbed kagome chin so he could look at her and gave her one of his heavenly smiles and whispered in her ear "Gome if you wanted me to devour your sweet little pussy all you had to do was ask, I actually really enjoyed eating my BestFriend" as he licked the shell of her ear. Kagome was staring at him in pure shock "_I can't believe what I'm hearing is this real somebody pinch me"_

Inuyahsa looked in his best Friedan soft chocolate brown eyes as he was slowing inching foward to closed the gap between there lips but stop when he felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket. both of the teenagers grown in frustrating as he looked at his caller id

"We'll Kags I gotta go my dad is calling he probably wondering where I am I see you at school okay" Inuyasha pecked Kagome on her check and hop out her bedroom window and got in his red camero and drove home.

"_Wow she tasted so sweet like vanilla and cherry blossoms, I was scared she was going to say no but Fuck the look on her face was priceless I'm determined to make her mine one day now I have to find a way to get rid of Hobo for good!" Inuyahsa smirked to hisself_

* * *

As Soon she saw Inuyahsa Pull Off Kagome dial a familiar number and shouted her other best friend name as soon she heard her voice.

"Hello Sango speakin..."

_"_SANGO! You wouldn't believe what just happen to me the craziest but amazing thing happen to me"

_"_Let me guess you and Mr. Boring got back together and he actually grew some balls and got un boring?" Sango said rolling her eyes at the phone and filing her nails.

"Haha no me and Hojo did not get back together and no his balls are still small and boring and get that annoyed sound out your voice" kagome snapped " now like I was saying something crazy happen and it has something to do with ...Inuyasha"

Sango snapped back to reality and almost burst kagome ear drum as she shriek loud in the phone "Omg omg omg Kags did you guys finally kiss you know I always wanted you guys to date since high school I mean me and Miroku are together and we could both get married! And our children can married each other so we can be one big happy family !

"SANGO ! "

"Oh sorry Kags you know how I get when I get excited I start ranting then I get bubble and start shouting.

"Calm down your Doing it again" kagome said laughing at her other best friend who gets excited to much.

"Sorry Kags" Sango said embarrassed at her ranting "so spill what happen between y'all guys I'm dying to know!"

"Okay... Sango ummm how should I put this in words without you freaking out"

"Kags just tell me!" She said with annoyance

"Alright alright okay well , ...he gave me head" she whispered the last part

"He he gave you a bed what ! Your mumbling Kags"

"No I said he gave me HEAD" she seem have shouted the last part a little too loudly and seem to startle her BestFriend.

All Kagome heard was a "Oh My.."and a Thud in the other end of the phone . "Sango , Oh my Kami Sango are you okay?"

"I'm fine , I'm fine meet me at my house NOW !" And then I heard the dial tone.

"_Oh man what have I gotten myself into"_


	2. How it all Started

**Chapter 2-How it all started**

"Sango calm down so I can tell you the rest if the story" Kagome getting annoyed at her friend who keeps falling out on the floor

"Kags I just can't calm down , Inuyahsa gave you Cunnilingus, he ate the Forbidden fruit, he swam and made the river run! All for "PRACTICE" for his kinky ass hoe ass girlfriend Gome you know that's not cool and you know your feelings for him increase."

"Don't you think I know this but Sango, I wanted to say no but you know how tempting he is and Oh god I'm so glad I said yes , I get chills just thinking about it" Kagome blushed with dreamy eyes.

Sango couldn't help but laugh at her best friend but she just love her too much to see her get hurt. " Girl! We all hang around Miroku too much" the girls both giggled after they thought about the events that happen lately. "Now alright now tell me how this all started! Before I kick you out of here"

Kagome blushed at the thought "alright so I was..."

**Flashback**

"Another boring Weekend and there's nothing on tv" kagome sighed as she flicked through all the channels while occasionally looking down to read her Cosmo magazine until she found something worth reading "hmmm 50 sex moves that make you want more" she spoke out loud.

"Sounds fun made you shoulda brought that for Hobo" a husky voice said

"InuYasha ! I didn't even hear you come on here don't scare me like that geez!" "_Man I really need to lock my window"_

"Sorry Kags, I just wanted to stop pass to see what you were doing I needed to ask a question well more like a favor your mom here?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Awwwh No Yasha sorry you just missed her she just dropped off Souta at My grand pop house so he can visit his girlfriend then after that she went to work at the hospital she has a double shift today but I can call her for you." Giving her BestFriend a smile.

"Ohhh Okay good, cause actually you're the one I need to ask a question somewhat favor for and it's best if noone is here" Inuyahsa chuckled nervously while taking a seat at her computer desk. Kagome raised her brow and looked at Inuyahsa with a puzzled look.

"Inuyahsa Don't tell me you want use my place to fool around with _her ! _Cause the answer is hell no childhood friend or not you know I don't like that bitch!"

"Wait what ! Noo Kags that's not the question plus I would just use my brother house if that was the case. Uhhhh you might want to sit down for this one". He gestured while looking away

"Inuyahsa? Are you okay did something happen" kagome asked worriedly placing her hands on top of his looking in eyes but jumping back slightly as they felt a spark when there hands touch. Kagome blushed at the thought and Inuyahsa just smirked "_she is so cute when she worries about me, maybe this isn't such a bad idea" _

_"_So what's the question you know I'm always here for you" kagome said with smile

_"Bingo" _Inuyahsa thought "Ummm okay Kags we been friends for awhile now and I know whenever I needed you was always there to help me no matter what the problem was right".

"Umm Yeah , are asking me what I think your going to ask me" Kagome started to get up and staring in his eyes "_Oh My K-A-M-I ! He wants me to be his girlfriend ! Omg omg I think in going to pass out" _

_" Wow she catches on fast I thought she would slap me but she seems pretty excited about it "_Yeah I guess I am Kagome so umm will you"

"Yes Inuyahsa a thousand times yes" kagome said with tears of joy hugging her BestFriend.

"Great Kags I knew you Would say yes I promise by the end of our practices my girlfriend will be satisfied"

"Hold up what ! _Practices?_ What are you talking about Yahsa?" Kagome said looking at him with a confused look.

" Im talking about Practicing on you, what you thought I was talking about ?"

"What ! nothing I thought nothing but what do you need to practice on me for ? Are you trying to be a scientist or something?"

Inuyahsa looked a Kagome confused face and laughed she could be so clueless sometimes. "No Kags I'm not a scientist a future business man but no scientist. Look I'm just going to come out and be blunt about it".

"Oh noww , you want to be blunt ! Spit it out Yasha!" Kagome said in a annoyed tone.

"Fine Kags I need you so I can Uh Practice my oral skills" he said in Almost a whisper.

Kagome eyes turned into saucers when she heard what he was saying or at least thought what she think she heard as she cleared her throat "Uhhh ummm I beg you pardon did you just say what I thought you said?"

Inuyahsa looked at her with a half smile "Uhhh yes Kagome , I get it I know this is really personal question but you're the only one I trust and I know you still mess with Hobo...

Kagome Interrupt him and shouted "Used to mess with we broke up again" Inuyahsa gave her the evil eye when she Interrupted him "We'll whatever but I need you Kags even if is only one time I mean I understand if you don't want too but I really need you ... I mean you know help me . I mean when is the last time you got down head."

Still in her frozen state she thought back to when she go head from her ex Hojo and let me tell you it was HORRIBLE ! He really didn't know what he was doing and the sex was even worst Kagome shuttered at the feeling "_why did I stay with him for that long ! But thats not the point I mean I love Inuyahsa to the point it's unhealthy and I always been attractive to him ... If I say no I going to regret it but if I Say yes I might get hurt. Ugggh why is this so hard I mean we both are going to benefit from this . Alright I made up my mind life is about to taking risk so now I'm going to take this!"_

_"_Kags you know I'm sorry I even asked you that , it was rude of m...""_Oh good she probably hates me I don't want her to feel uncomfortable I mean I always been attractive to her and always saw her more than a friend so I thought asking her would be fine , but I guess she dosent see me the way I see her."_

"I'll do it!" She said looking pushing his hair behind his ear.

"Whaaat!? Seriously ? You don't mind ? You don't have to if don't want to Kags"

"No I want to Yahsha I mean I don't want you to embarrass yourself ,trust me giving bad head is a crime" kagome said poking his muscular chest giggling. Inuyahsa smirked and hugged her taking in her scent "_she always smell so good , I could just drown in her scent," _Inuyahsa perked up when he caught a whiff of her arousal "_Mhhmmm she's getting wet, Kagome you naughty girl she is having sexual thoughts about me again I seem to always turn her on" _with a evil grin Inuyahsa whispered in her ear while reaching under her skirt, he teased her clit through her already soaking panties."Damn Kags wet for me already I didn't even get started yet"

**End of Flashback**

Sango looked at kagome with a O face "Wow I can't believe that happen! He didn't play no games girl !" Sango said jumping up surprising he friend with her reaction. Kagome just laugh at her and blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"I know Girl it was the best EVER! I don't know why he wanted practice because he knew every move down pack! Omg when he was done I just kept replaying it in my head just thinking about makes me wanna just have the biggest organism and the best part is he said anytime I wanted he would do it" Kagome laughed and blushed.

"Wow really sounds like he is into you I mean he always did get jealous when you was with Hojo and he was always really protective over you, maybe doing that made him realize y'all should be together or he could really enjoy eating you" Sango laughed. Kagome blushed and giggled at her friend comment.

"Maybe he does , I mean we almost kissed again when he was done but his dad called so he kissed me in the cheek instead and went home, but I know he felt something his eyes told me he wanted more than a friend title but I don't know we will see."

"WHAT he kissed you and you didn't tell me!?" Sango scowled her friend

"Oh my goodness look at the time I need to get home, it's getting late but ill call you tomorrow Kay Sango , You going to class tomorrow right?"

"Yeah Girl I'm going let me walk you to the door but this conversation is not over Slut". Sango said getting up from the bed.

"Alrighty see you Hoe" giving her a friend hug she ran Across the street and unlocked her front door and waved at her Friend to let her know she can go in the house.

**Sango POV**

"_I think I'm going to make a call" _Sango thought to herself. Sango ran up to her room and pull her Phone off the charger and dial a very familiar number and waited for her boyfriend to pick up.

"Hey Babe, what you doing?" Sango said in a sweet voice

"Hello my dearest , and nothing at all just Playing Black Ops 2 , what are you doing ?" Miroku replied picking up his girlfriend tone and raising his brow.

"Oh nothing just thinking about you" she said in a seductive tone.

Miroku paused his game and started to get a little hot at the sound of her voice "Oh really, like how ?" He said in a husky voice

"Like how I want you right here , laying down on my my bed naked while ill ride your dick to oblivion" she said with a smirk knowing her perverted boyfriend really rubbed off on her .

_"_..."

"Roku you there?" Sango heard rustling in the background and then someone falling. And getting up with a Oh shit "Where the fuck is my car keys , shit I hurt my foot." She heard miroku say , she laugh to herself as she hung up the phone.

**10 minutes later **

**"**_Five, Four , Three, Two , One"_

Sango smiled_ grinch _like as she open her door in her black silk robe but left it open so her Victoria secret purple lace bra and panties to show her horny Boyfriend. Miroku looked at his girlfriend and his future wife up and down almost drooling at the sight and looked up to the sky and thank Kami for the beautiful woman before him before he crushed his lips against hers and closed her front door.

**A/N-We'll I hope you guys like this chapter thank you so much for you guys who review and favorite my story they made me happy , I'm sorry if its short also , But leave a Review guys (: it always make me work harder to please you guys. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes it's kinda hard typing from my phone.**

**Peace Out Guys Love**

**Riceballmaker94 ^.^**


	3. His Thoughts

_Thoughts_

_**Inuyahsa's demon**_

Inuyahsa POV

_"Gods I can't help but to think about her taste , I know I approach her the wrong way about it but damn I can't get enough of her scent it's intoxicating." _

_**She tastes better than any meal we ever had we should have taken her as our mate then and there.**_

As I talk to my demon I chuckled _"_ _Your right it's weird to say but she smell better than anything my nose stumble across and her taste was just so pure and addicting."_

_**It's because she is our mate and we shall take her and we should have been kicked that whore out of your life her scent bothers my nose. Smells like the Wolf and everybody else on the Toyko U football team.**_

"_Hey Kikyo is not a whor- ... Okay maybe she is but she always been around not like kagome but.." _

_**She also been a easy fuck and not to mention to everyone. Kagome always been there longer than anybody and I know she will be true to you she alway had a thing for us, you just never let me handle it . Why else she think she let us devour her in a good way finally. **_ His demon smirked.

"_Yeah your right, We'll enought talking to myself I got rid of Kikyo for good all i need to so is let kagome know im serious but first I need to call miroku." _I grab my iPhone off the charger and call my perverted BestFriend to tell him what happen a few nights ago. "Hopefully he answers this time"

Normal POV

"We'll if its my best buddy Inuyasha where you been at since you bail on our black ops date I miss you darling" Miroku smirked and burst out a fit of laughter

"Hahaha You got jokes and Damn miroku how many times u have to tell you I don't sway on that side of the fence. Geez I would have thought Sango would have tooken that side out of you"

"You wound me my friend cause that was the funniest thing you said all day and I think f I did sway that way you wouldn't be up to par no offensive. I love women then that is why the gods bless but cursed me with this hand and Sango lets just say she put it on so good I wouldn't think twice about leaving or going after you my friend."

I laugh at my best friend he really is a lech but Sango got him whipped I proud of him finally settling down with a good girl he just need to break his flirting habit or he might end up dead in the hands of Sango. "So before we go on how Sango Fucked your brains out, I gotta tell you something that occurred a couple of Nights ago.."

"Wait wait don't tell me You got back with Kikyo after she apologize for blowing the whole team?" Miroku said in annoyed tone.

"Huh wait What she did that ? Ewwwh that's disgusting I knew I should have been broke up with her but No I told you I'm done with Kikyo we only fooled around a couple times before the break-up but I'm done but that's besides the point.."

"So why did I hear from a little black bird that you still go with her?" miroku said interrupting making Inuyasha irritaed that he couldn't finish his half.

"If that little black bird is Kagome can you shut the hell up and let me finish ,Gods you never let a brother talk!"

"We'll I'm sorry _Brother_ Finish" He said with a smirk

"Now like I was saying a few nights ago I went to see Kagome and something happen"

"Okay What ? .."

"..."

"Helloo Dude you there?"

"Oh yeah I'm still here I was making a dramatic pause"

"What ! Look dude cut the shit and spit it out already , what happen I never been more anxious then a young school girl waiting to loose her virgininy" miroku said in a annoyed by amused tone.

Inuyasha laughed his ass off before calming his self down and going on with his story. "Alright Dude , I-I uhh I might have lied to Kagome in some what in a way just so I can eat her ou-"

"C-c-come again , you did what now ? To whom?"

"Ughh you heard me, I went down on Kagome I ate her box and her heavenly sweet juices coated my face and fingers I got lost in her essences and drowned in her waters it was the most amazing experience ever and the best part about is my demon accepts her and she said anything I felt like eating her I can and man I feel te luckiest guy on the plant cause I can express how I feel with her and I might sound like a pussy but she completes me and I want to be with more than sexually"

"Wow Inuysha I don't know what to say but , I am highly-" Inuysha head went down and ears went flat when he heard Mirokus disappointed tone but soon his head shot up when he heard Miroku scream Congrats and finally that he is proud that he finally took opportnity even if all he think about was oral . Inuyasha laughed at his friends change of emotion cause for a second there he got scared.

"Inuyasha I'm so proud my ways rubbed off on you ! But you must step up you put the moves in her now to reel we in , I know you love her but next time let her know in words then give her the big man mango in action , Awwwh son you made daddy proud" he said wiping away a fake tear. "Now slowly but surely turn this relationship into something more k and victory shall be yours and don't worry about hobo ill take care of him "

Inuyahsa chuckled and thank his perverted friend " Yeah well I guess this is operation make Kagome mine, sexually and With romance !"

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the long update I been busy with Christmas, my birthday , and life somebody try to burn down my house while me and my family was sleeping so I didn't really feel like writting after been shocked and scare to sleep for the past couple weeks, but thank god me and my family are okay and there still looking for the people and I had a big case of writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter is not good , I just wanted to whip up something to let me readers know I have not abandon my story , I promise next chapter will be better , please review If anybody have any ideas of what I should put in my next chapter I love when my readers give me feedback and I also need a beta if anybody is insterested of helping writing the story with me so pm and let me know , I also apologize if there's any misspelled words and grammar till next time.**

**Love**

**-Riceballmaker94**


End file.
